This application is a request for partial funding to support travel grants for junior attendees to attend the annual Professional Development Seminar (PDS) organized by Women in Nephrology (WIN). The PDS will be held on October 28, 2009 during the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) Renal Week, and encourages attendance by both men and women participants. The main objectives of the PDS are a) to identify areas of interests in nephrology-related research, available funding opportunities, and skills required for a successful career in academic medicine, b) to help attendees understand and acquire skills in effective leadership, as well as gain a general understanding of operations and financial management at the core of an academic/medical practice, and c) to, ultimately, identify and develop strategies needed to overcome obstacles to accomplishing career goals. The PDS is tailored to meet the needs of fellows and junior faculty (defined as attendees) wishing to pursue clinical and/or basic science research careers in the field of Nephrology. The one-day PDS program is divided into two sections: one section targets the career development of early career nephrologists and Ph.D. scientists, and includes subjects such as, "Writing Grants," "Writing Articles," "Negotiations," and "How to Get Promoted." The second component is targeted to mid-career nephrologists or scientists considering administrative and leadership roles. This section emphasizes clinical, educational, and research program building, and includes sessions on "Performance-based Pay" and "Academic Finances." Additionally, there are sessions likely to be of interest to both early and mid-career participants. The PDS program is of high relevance to the mission of the NIDDK, in terms of its aim to support the career development of clinicians and scientists in the field of Nephrology. This seminar serves as a forum to begin the process of networking by bringing together accomplished clinical and basic science researchers and mentors in the field of Nephrology with attendees early in their careers. It also addresses current and cutting edge topics on career development in research and education. For example, the seminar contains several workshops that focus on the available funding opportunities and initiatives, sessions which are likely to be highly valued, considering the new emphasis on early stage investigators. In sum, the PDS provides an excellent opportunity for junior attendees to obtain advice on how to successfully navigate their careers in a variety of settings. It is, therefore, designed to promote the careers of future Nephrologists and scientists, a goal that is of primary importance to WIN, Proposal Narrative The American Society of Nephrology Professional Development Seminar (PDS) organized by Women in Nephrology (WIN) is an excellent educational forum. This course, open to women and men, is organized into two parallel tracks. The first track has workshops that are specifically targeted to those early in their nephrology and nephrology research-related careers, and therefore appeals to both physicians and scientists. The second track targets those at the mid-career stage and contains workshops that address leadership and administrative roles. While the PDS has always been useful to individuals pursuing careers in academic medicine, it has been updated to include sessions that will benefit nephrologists entering private practice as well as those with interests in subspecialty training in Pediatric, ICU, Interventional, and Transplant Nephrology. We have also chosen to maintain core workshops, which focus on basic skills, such as writing grants and articles, negotiations, and promotions. The following proposal will detail the program agenda and the expert panel of invited faculty members with an emphasis on the special niche that this program fulfills as a resource for career development.